


Strange [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not-Quite-Unrequited, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea’s never even occurred to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768555) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/i0jqtwgtx74nk9wu1hzwoqw5nqhwd4v4)

Download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/strange-0).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
